Harvest
|ja_kanji = ハーヴェスト |user = Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu |namesake = HarvestHeaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 (Neil Young album) |gender = |mangadebut = Chapter 335 "Shigechi's" Harvest (1) |animedebut = Episode 92 Shigechi's Harvest, Part 1 |seiyuu = (Anime) |destpower = E |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Shigekiyo Yangu, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Harvest is one of the few Stands composed of many small units that may act individually. Harvest takes the form of small, oval-shaped creatures of four articulate arms and two legs; three fingers on their hands; with large appendages at their posteriors, resembling a bee's abdomen. Their entire bodies are patterned by stark, even, horizontal stripes alternating between black and a light color. Their faces act as pockets behind which they store whatever they carry. They have a hole on their foreheads that can change into a needle to inject liquid. Their eyes are semicircular, in line with blocky noses. Harvest's basic design and concept draws from honey bees.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Personality Harvest speaks in a high pitch of limited phrases including "Found it!" and the laugh "Hee hee!" autonomously. Their user can speak through them with complete sentences. Abilities The number of individual units comprising Harvest totals about 500. Scouting, Collecting: Efficient at scanning large areas, Shigechi initially uses Harvest to collect various small, specific items from around the city, including dropped coins, tickets and coupons. Range: They have shown to be able to cover at least the surface a small city without any issue. Speed: They can carry their user with a speed surpassing a running young man. They can carry him to the top of a building with the same speed. They have shown to be able to scout a whole city in a single day. Destructive Power: Each unit has enough power to punch a correspondingly small hole through human flesh. As such, they fight in a manner similar to the way locusts destroy crops, attacking with individually small, yet cumulatively powerful attacks, such as tearing flesh off someone's legs. If one is near the opponent's neck it can kill the person by ripping out their jugular vein (according to Shigechi). Shigechi also uses his Stand to carry and inject liquor directly into his opponents' blood stream in order to intoxicate and disable them (the needle apparently an optional piece of Harvest's bodies). Durability: Each of the 500 can be destroyed with ease. Despite there being so many individuals, if one of 500 is damaged severely, such as being subjected to an internal explosion by Killer Queen, Shigechi becomes damaged as well, though to a much lesser extent. Gallery Manga= Harveststand.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! Shigechi Harvests.png|Harvests and Shigekiyo Yangu Harvest money.png|Harvest collecting money |-| Anime= Harvest finds a coin.png|Harvest holding a coin. Harvest attacking Okuyasu.png|Harvest tears up Okuyasu's leg. Harvest carrying Shigechi.png|Carrying its master, Shigechi. Harvest injecting booze.png|Harvest using a needle on its head to inject alcohol into Josuke's veins. Harvest pulling on the bag.png|Harvest trying to retrieve the St. Gentleman's bag from Yoshikage Kira. Kira warns Shigechi.png|Harvest swarming Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. The final Harvest.png|The final Harvest brings Kira's button to Josuke and Okuyasu before dying. Harvest Stats.png|Harvest's stats. Harvest KeyArt.png|Key art of Harvest. |-| Other= Sh01.jpg|Harvests and Shigekiyo Yangu figurines from the Statue Legend series Harvest.jpg|A Close up of a individual Harvest (as a figure) CrazyD.jpg|The Harvest mask from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Crazy Diamond Jojopv5-00 00 20--20130612-183737-1-.JPG|Harvest briefly shown in All-Star Battle HarvestASB.jpg|Harvest as it appears in All-Star Battle Shigechi Harvest jojoeoh.png|Harvest in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Remote Stands